housevastaholonetfandomcom-20200213-history
Zepthys (Broken)
Appearance Kaviroph is thin and willowy, with clawed fingers and long, dark red hair. Her hair is wavy, and she typically styles it in thin, beaded braids, or tied back. Her eyes are a dark amber, her eyelids smoke-rimmed, and her skin is a strong red, indicating a VERY strong pureblood lineage. Her claws, sharp teeth, and sharp spines on her face further reinforce that. She looks as close to the Kissai ancestors of old that any might see. She is typically seen in formal robes, but when she is hunting she swaps her gear for other attire appropriate to her setting. Her outfits usually look very ancient and tribal, then. She sometimes is seen in battle with razor-sharp wire, wrapped around a guard on her glove. She also straps a pack to her back, and is rarely seen hunting without rations and medical equipment. Often times, she masks her face. She has many masks, and robes to match, so sometimes it is anyone's guess whether it is her or not. Medical and Other Records Age: 24 Gender: Female Species: Pureblood Homeworld: Dromund Kaas There are many missing entries, and it seems that 3 years ago she changed her name to Kaviroph Valeszi. Records indicate a healthy Pureblood, never having children or marriage, who has always lived on Dromund Kaas, and never committed any crimes. All of the identification holo-photos are recently updated, within the last 6 years. Out-of-Character Information Age: 27 Gender: Female Species: Kissai Homeworld: Tund Born as one of the Sorcerers of Tund (a remote group of Purebloods who left Korriban before the Dark Jedi even arrived thousands of years ago), Kaviroph was raised believing that the Force was not about Light or Dark – but rather a continuous spectrum (the Unity). In an attempt to better study the Force and visit the home of her ancestors, Kaviroph went to Korriban at the age of 23. There she encountered a hooded figure of the Empire, who set her on the path to the Dark Side by filling her with rage and hate. He fought her, incensed her, and then collapsed a tomb in on her, leaving her to die. She managed to escape the ruins alive, but by the time she left she had become much more vicious, and had turned completely to the Dark side. In the tomb she had also found a corrupting talisman, which turned her even farther to the Dark Side. It was several more years before she surfaced again. However, pursuing the path of darkness required admittance into the Empire. So, this scheming Kissai stole the identity of an Imperial Pureblood citizen on Dromund Kaas, eventually changing her adopted name into her real one once she was integrated into society. Before this happened though, her ruse was discovered by some members of the Dark Star Society, and both forced by circumstance and intrigued by their elusiveness, she joined their ranks. In their ranks, she manipulated her way into becoming the apprentice of the Lord of Dark Star, and spun a web of informants and allies. Once Dark Star Society had fallen, Kaviroph gathered all her friends that she could from there and left to aid Rhodos Vasta in creating his new house. Kaviroph is in love with Rhodos Vasta, and currently is pregnant with his child. She is known to have a brother, named Korlaach Valeszi, and is sometimes seen in remote locations speaking with various people of various races. It seems that she also left a family and child behind on Tund. She covers much with that lovely smile. Links to Lore